Harry Potter and the Destroy Our Father Federation
by W'rkncacnter
Summary: PG-13 just to be safe. I am just Uploading the prolouge right now. Harry finds out that he is the great Grandson of Tom and is then asked to join a groupe called "The Destroy Our Father Federation." But all the members have the last name of Riddle. Cu


I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. And If I did own it would I have to write this?  
____________________________________________________  
  
Chapter One The Shadow Bird  
  
Harry, get up now! yelled Harry Potter's aunt Petunia. Harry Potter was not a normal boy, in fact he was far from normal. Harry Potter was a wizard. Well, actually he was an underage wizard. He went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry.  
It was a beautiful day out side, yet Harry wouldn't be enjoying it. Less than two week's after Harry's return from Hogwarts, Harry's three hundred pound cuisine Dudley had fallen down the stairs. It made so much noise that aunt Petunia screamed and Uncle Vernon had pushed Harry in to break Dudley's fall. All though Dudley was all right, Harry's leg was broken so badly that you could bone splinters. Yet as normal the Dursly's just ignored it after raping a bed sheet around his leg. Only after a strong smell gang green appeared wherever Harry was, that they took him to the hospital. The doctor had asked how Harry had got such a horrible wound. After Harry finished telling him about all the things he had been deprived of. The doctor had to remove Harry's leg. He had then taken it to court to argue that Harry would be better off in an orphanage.  
Your. trial is today at three. aunt Petunia was back. After the committee meeting where it had been decided that Harry might be better off at an Orphanage and that the case should be argued by friends and class mates. Harry had to write to hermione, Ron and Albus Dumbledore, for help. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia and Dudley had started calling him a criminal, and the court date a trial. Harry had just recently learned that the Dursleys had been receiving a steady flow of money coming from his Griddingtons. Which amounted to more than they paid for him a year. But what made Harry very angry was the fact that since the skin had healed over the leg was that even Madam Pomfrey couldn't bring the leg back. Harry put on the suite that he got when Dudley had broken the five hundred pound mark. Some how it fit just right. Harry could only guess that during the knight he had shrunk it by magic.  
Listen boy- Uncle vernon started, but then he saw the suit he stopped. How did you get a new suit? I now for a fact that the only suit you have is one that was to small for duders?  
Either I'm very good with that sewing machine that aunt Petunia never uses. Or the same thing that happened when She tried to cut my hair. Well it was the first I spent all night altering this thing with out taking off any fabric! said Harry slightly arrogantly.  
You foolish boy, that will make it look like were good parents to you- but Vernon stopped utterly bewildered at the smirk that reminded Harry, even though he couldn't see his face, of Professor Snape just after he had taken fifty points from Griffindor. why are you smirking like that you foolish boy?  
You will learn later today. Harry said smirking even more as he added under his breath, Foolish Muggle!.  
  
*******  
  
Professor Dumbledore Had Just Aperatted from hogs made. When He bumped into a boy that had just APERATTED next to him. But when the professor saw the boys face (A/N I'm not telling you what he looks like.)  
You now you should not just do that at your age even though you allowed. What if some one saw you and reported you to the ministry? Dumbledore said, and the boy's head dropped. He sighed and added Don't worry I won't tell anyone your name until you see fit Professor Riddle..  
Was all the boy or at least he looked like one, could say. So do you think Potter has enough evidence to get him out of that Hell hole called Number Four Privet Drive'? He asked on a more cheerful note.  
I think so. I gave him a Muggle recording devices, and enough tapes for it to running constantly. He also used no magic to repair his cousins video recorder. he said cheerfully. Say Riddle do you think you can fly me to the Muggle court house? (A/N I now sounds a bit corny but in all my fan fics this person has wing's that can cary him.)  
Sure, but do you have an Invisibility cloak with you cause even with all this power I have, I still haven't Perfected the Transparency Charm. he said slightly Ashamed.  
There is no need to be ashamed I barely got that one under control before Potter came to Hogwarts. He said. So how about that ride. Don't worry If I cast the charm while your holding me you to shall become invisible.  
Professor Riddle said. With a bright flash of pure darkness, Riddle had wings of purest Black. But Before he could take flight with dumbledore, He winced in pain and clutched his left arm above the elbow.  
What the hell I let anther death eater become a Teacher at Hogwarts. Dumbledore cried out Raising his wand, ready to use the Imperious Curse or the Cruticus Curse on the mere boy.  
No, wait stop. The boy said Weakly.  
And why should I Death eater. Dumbledore seemed to have snapped.  
I can give two reasons why. ONE, Did you see the way I flinched in pain when he called. Not like Snape being called? he said.  
Yes, but your just a boy the pain seemed greater for you than to Snape. he said he had definitely gone nuts.  
You want to see pain, well then you'll see it all right. Said Riddle as he started to tug on the skin at his Hair line. Dumbledore turned away, but what he saw when he turned back was (A/N this is were I decide to let you see him.) A young man of about thirteen although extremely mutture and so scared one of his eyes were gone and replaced with a neon green one. This eye was in total contrast to the other on the right side, which was the exact shade of Sky Blue As Dumbledore's. And I didn't have any medical Training so all of these scars bled freely! He rolled up his left sleeve, to reveal the Dark Mark. But it was teal. It's a birth mark. It acts like a real Dark Mark. For my second form of proof Is this- He dug deep into the pocket of his Teal Jeans, and pulled out a silvery Crystal. It started to Glow in a green light. It's a purity Crystal. If it glows red then you are a dark Wizard. Quite useful, to bad nobody trust's any thing that I, Being The son of Vol- sorry You-Know-Who, invent  
I once told this to Harry Fear of a name only spreads fear for the name it's self.' Many people have proven that correct. Any one who survived to tell the tale said, that they were unremarkably calm even though the danger. said Dumbledore, he had now agreed that the Professor was not a Death Eater. And you are right, that must be a major hindrance to your career.  
Yeah, I _Didn't_ mention that When I got my job in the American ministry. replied the boy.  
  
The End (Of The Chapter)


End file.
